Tiptoe Through the Tulips
by Nan Uru La D' Ima
Summary: Sudah satu minggu ini Sakura mengalami kejadian serupa. Kadang saat di dapur, ketika ia di ruang tamu, atau didalam kamarnya, selalu di jendela, suara ketukan itu selalu terdengar. Semakin lama semakin nyaring. [a songfic] Warning: Female x Female.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tiptoe Through the Tulips** **by Al Dubin (lyrics) and Joe Burke (music)**

.

.

.

**Tiptoe Through the Tulips**

Tiptoe through the window

By the window, that is where I'll be

Come tiptoe through the tulips with me

"_Sakura_..."

Sakura menoleh kearah jendela. Matanya tertuju pada pepohonan dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Sakura memiliki ide untuk membuat sebuah novel horor. Perhatiannya kemudian kembali kepada lembaran kertas didepannya. Ia mulai menulis kata per kata.

"Eh?" Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalik jendela. Dia menoleh kearah jendela itu namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

Sakura kembali menulis novelnya. Menggerakkan jari jemarinya yang memegang pena diatas kertas-kertas putih. Sesekali ia berhenti, untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal dan kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya.

Hingga terdengar seseorang mengetuk jendelanya.

Wanita itu berhenti menulis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju jendela, memeriksa apakah ada seseorang disana, namun ia tidak mendapati satu orangpun.

"Huft..." Sakura menghela nafas, 'Lagi-lagi' batinnya.

Sudah satu minggu ini Sakura mengalami kejadian serupa. Kadang saat di dapur, ketika ia di ruang tamu, atau didalam kamarnya, selalu di jendela, suara ketukan itu selalu terdengar. Semakin lama semakin nyaring.

Oh, tiptoe from the garden

By the garden of the willow tree

And tiptoe through the tulips with me

"_Kemarilah_,"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang. Membuka pintu itu dan berjalan keluar. Angin bertiup lembut memainkan rambutnya. Sakura sangat menyukainya. Ia mulai menari-nari diatas rerumputan kerdil. Kakinya meloncat kesana dan kemari, berputar-putar dengan riang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berada diantara pohon-pohon willow.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak ke sana.

"Orang yang menjual rumah ini bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh ke sini. Aku harus pergi" Sakura kemudian berlari menjauhi taman itu.

Dia menengok sekali ke arah taman sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah yang baru ia beli satu bulan yang lalu itu.

Siang berganti sore, senja berganti malam. Sakura masih tidak bisa tidur memikirkan pintu yang ia temukan tadi siang.

"Aku harus ke sana!" Sakura membangunkan tubuhnya yang telah terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura sudah berada di luar rumah. Dengan sebuah lentera ditangannya, ia berjalan menuju pohon-pohon willow. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah pintu. Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan meneguk air liurnya. Ada perasaan takut didalam hatinya, namun rasa penasarannya melebihi rasa takutnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan kearah pintu itu. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia memasuki pintu taman yang sebenarnya tidak menyeramkan sama sekali.

"Tulip?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Hamparan bunga tulip memenuhi taman tersebut.

"Sangat indah"

Sakura berjinjit menuju sebuah kursi taman berwarna putih dan meletakkan lentera di sana. Ia duduk dan menatap kesekelilingnya, ternyata bukan hanya bunga tulip, ada beberapa bunga anggrek dan mawar meski tidak sebanyak bunga tulip di sana.

Knee deep in flowers we'll stray

We'll keep the showers away

And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight

Will you pardon me?

And tiptoe through the tulips with me

"_Kau menyukainya_?" Suara seorang wanita mengejutkannya.

Dibawah sinar bulan purnama, Sakura melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri diseberang kolam air mancur yang sudah rusak.

"_Kemarilah_" bujuknya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dengan ragu, "Siapakah kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apakah kau yang selama ini mengetuk jendela rumahku?" ucap Sakura.

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu, Manis. Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" kata wanita itu.

Kini Sakura telah berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan anggun dengan rambut lurus panjang dengan gaya _hime_. Mata lavendernya menatap Sakura intens.

"Setidaknya katakan siapa namamu" ucap Sakura.

"Namaku Hinata," wanita itu mendekat kearah Sakura, "Dan aku seorang vampir," ia berhenti tepat didepan Sakura.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya begitu berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak mengikuti pergerakkan wanita didepannya.

Hinata membelai rambut halus Sakura, "Aku tidak akan mengubahmu menjadi vampir. Karena aku menyukai tubuh manusiamu," ucap Hinata sambil membaui tubuh Sakura, "Aku menyukaimu" ujarnya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seolah dia sudah tersihir oleh pesona vampir wanita itu. Meski pikirannya tidak percaya akan semua yang dikatakan Hinata.

'Apa benar dia vampir? Apa benar vampir itu ada? Dan sekarang ia didepanku?' pikir Sakura.

"_Sakura_... pejamkanlah matamu" ucap Hinata.

Wanita vampir itu menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura, menciumi leher putih Sakura, meremas-remas tubuh yang berada dipelukannya itu.

Sakura sedikit mendesah atas perlakuan Hinata padanya. Ia tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan. Perlahan-lahan ia pun menikmati semua yang dilakukan Hinata pada tubuhnya.

Hinata mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu hampir tidak dapat bernafas. Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup oksigen.

Hinata menyeringai, "Kau kehabisan oksigen? Aku bisa memberimu nafas buatan" ujarnya.

Ciuman Hinata didagu Sakura beralih kepipi dan berakhir dibibir wanita muda itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, seakan ia sudah pasrah atas apapun yang akan Hinata lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Knee deep in flowers we'll stray

We'll keep the showers away

And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight

Will you pardon me?

And tiptoe through the tulips with me


End file.
